Kiran's list part two
by alexa005
Summary: With more trouble and new headaches needs to battle, Kiran (and temporary summoner) must write new laws that the heroes will follow, but the question is: they will follow it? Rated T for suggestive themes. Sequel to Kiran's list
1. Numbers 1-16

**I'm back and welcome to Kiran's List part 2! For those who are new to this fanfic, I recommended to read the part one first. Since this is part two, the laws will be back to one due to the last chapter of part one has running out of space on the old book.**

 **For those who have reviewed in both chapters 25 and 26 for their suggested laws in part one will be transferred in this fic. New laws will be accepted now and suggest it in the review section.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo while other characters that will mention here are belong to their respective owners. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors.**

 **Third: This will be connected to other fanfic (Leon's list) so I will think of some laws that are connected to this one.**

 **Fourth: The summoner here in this fanfic is the temporary summoner in part one due to the real summoner (Kiran) is taking an overdue vacation. By the way, the OC temporary summoner belongs to me.**

 **Notes: nos. 1-4 are from agarfinkel, 5-8 are from Ally Nicole Rose, 9-10 are from Heavenschoir, and 11 is from t.1234. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of heroes:

Temporary summoner speaking here.

Since the VG has been ended (with the on-leave Lilina as the declared winner while Robin is comforting a crying Morgan), new heroes has arrived, Halloween is approaching, all the guest characters are returning to their own worlds and the Muspell Generals are officially with us but all of you are NOT following the rules again in the old one, I will put new rules in this very thick purple book that Marth bought straight from Mushroom Kingdom. How did he get there? Don't ask him:

 _1\. Do not make any "Yo Mama" jokes about Tharja and Karla._

 _2\. Mist, stop waving your staff around like a conductor's baton._

 _3\. Hardin, stop trying to kill Lyon just because he beat you in the Fated Battles Gauntlet._

 _4\. To Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura: quit complaining about Takumi being the only Hoshidan royal to get a swimsuit._

 _5\. Attention Heroes. Effie is now in the infirmary because the Fates royals caught her and beat her up HARD for breaking the Grimas' backs. Gods, we need more healers to handle all the injured heroes._

 _6\. Hey, has anyone seen Micaiah? I haven't seen her in a few hours- hold the phone! She's in MY room! MICAIAH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!_

 _7\. Attention Heroes! Because Micaiah was being a dumb ass, not only is she in the infirmary and to be moved to the prison once she recovers from my beating enough, she also summoned Mikan from the Danganronpa series. She'll be staying until we can figure out how to get her back home and she'll be helping in the infirmary until then._

 _8\. Oliver, haven't you had enough trouble recently?! WHY the HELL!, did you kidnap all the girls as well as Lucius AND Libra?! Preserving beauty? NOT AN EXCUSE! EVERYONE, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO GO TO TOWN ON HIM!_

 _9\. Never ever team up Sigurd, Gunnthra and Flora (Fates) with Arvis. Fire Emblem gets a new but not so nice meaning._

 _10\. Connected to no. 9, never ever bring the idea of adding Rinea into the mix as well and then call them the "Burning Legion"_

 _11\. Laevatein, I know you are pretty upset over the loss of your sister and I'm truly sorry, and even if I try to summon her, it might not be the same one, but can you please stop emotionally eating all the ice cream from the fridge? It's not that I'm pushing you to get over it, it's just that if Celica ends up finding out someone's been eating all the ice cream, she's going to be yelling "PERISH!" and start trying to kill everyone with her Royal Zofia. You do not want to get between Celica and her ice cream._

 _12._ _Abyssal is the name of the new nightmare for those who are summoned recently so stop complaining to me about how the enemies have_ _ **REFINED WEAPONS AND SACRED SEALS ON THEM!**_

 _13._ _Nina is NOT allowed to spy on ALL the male pairings that my dear brother has assigned. Don't get that into your head and no, they are only comrades._

 _14\. Armored dragon units are now a thing so I know you are annoyed by them but please,_ _ **STOP CRYING LIKE A NINNY IF YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THEM UNLESS YOUR WEAPON IS FALCHION, NAGA, REFINED BINDING BLADE**_ _(the wielder is not here)_ _ **AND THE WEAPON THAT ELINCIA USED IN THE HOSHIDAN FESTIVAL!**_

 _15\. All of you are NOT allowed to laugh at Xander while he was dancing. He is hiding in Ryoma's back now, crying from embarrassment._

 _16\. Since Halloween is approaching, all of those who are participate in the last year's festival are NOT allowed to complain why the current participants have nicer costumes._

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

In Kiran's bedroom, Triela is standing in the portal gate when suddenly, the portal opened and a man with short blond hair with red and white clothing emerge from the portal. On his hip is a whip that he uses as a weapon.

"Hello, Baron." Triela greeted the mysterious guest. "I hope you will be enjoying your vacation here."

"Please, don't call me that. I give up that title a long time ago." The mysterious guest said, "And I hope that I will have a piece of mind here after he stormed into my room and tried to grope me."

* * *

 **You will now give your suggested laws here and try to guess this mysterious visitor!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Numbers 17-45

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 17-21:agarfinkel, 22-29:PikaLoverNYA, 30-32:** **Ally Nichole Rose, 33-37: Lopmion** **-12 and 38-40: Delta447. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since its now Halloween, Loki has officially joining us alongside with Kliff (Now shut your mouth up, Alm!), Owain and Aversa and good news to us that Eirika has a Legendary outfit but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add more in this book. By the way, Baron Leon Belmont from the Castlevania universe is here for his vacation since Dracula tried to molested him in his sleep and his descendants are causing more trouble than he expected:

 _17._ _Do not make any Yo Mama jokes about Ethlyn and Silvia._

 _18\. Stop asking Brave Hector why he is wearing his brother's armor._

 _19\. Stop asking Brave Ephraim why he is wearing his father's armor._

 _20\. Stop asking Brave Celica why she is dressed in her Fire Emblem Gaiden attire._

 _21\. Nowi, Clarine, and Rebecca, stop asking me to summon fiery dog from the underworld just because you want one as a pet._

 _22\. Don't make jokes about Ryoma being a "Dancing Lobster". That's TOO much!_

 _23\. Ryoma, don't claim the "Dancing Samurai" title yours! You're the SECOND DANCING SAMURAI AND THE ORIGINAL DANCING SAMURAI GOES TO GACKUPO!_

 _24\. Connectd to no. 23, NO! YOU WON'T FORCE ME TO INVITE HIM TO A DANCE-OFF! HE'S A FAMOUS SINGING AND DANCING SAMURAI AND HAS MORE TALENT THAN YOU!_

 _25\. Don't make fun of Dorcas's costume. Seriously, don't._

 _26\. Frederick, STOP! You are NOT going complain about Chrom in Smash! Just because Capt. Falcon just falcon punched him in the face only once doesn't mean that he will be safe. Besides, your lord had a CHANCE to get revenge._

 _27\. Do not complain about Chrom being a Echo Fighter of Roy instead of Ike. I know there are some expecting for Chrom to be a clone of Ike but TOO BAD! I will inform Kiran about it about Chrom becoming a newcomer AND a ROY CLONE BUT WITH IKE'S AETHER!_

 _28\. Just because having this new book doesn't mean that SOME OF YOU ARE WILLING TO FIND KIRAN'S HELLO KITTY COLLECTION I HID FROM YOU! HIS COLLECTION WILL BE HIDDEN FROM ALL OF YOU UNTIL HE RETURNS! NOR BRIBING GAIUS WITH CANDY! I'M PROVIDING HIM WITH EXTRA YUMMY CANDY SO THAT HE WILL REFUSE YOU!_

 _29\. To those who are newcomers and is not aware of a certain rule, the Hello Kitty Collection was Kiran's and NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE FUN OF IT!_

 _30._ _To all heroes who have unique skills, stop bragging to everyone else, especially you Leif. If you don't stop bragging to your dummy Seliph (your cousin is on leave), I'll let Quan handle your punishment._

 _31\. Joshua, Stop asking when Natasha is going to show up. I'm doing my best to get her here, so just be patient._

 _32\. Niles, you're collar is getting another upgrade. I saw you making Mikan trip into a revealing position and took f**king pictures of her panties! From now on you can not be within 50 feet of her!_

 _33\. Attention everyone, Jamke had just returned from his patrol and found a box and inside are crossbreed of Dog and Rainicorn pups. Please don't adopted them. Let Jamke do it since they rapid age better than original Humans_

 _34\. To Myrrh: If you want get candy in Halloween please join trick or treating with Kana, Fae, and Chiki (young Tiki) I know you are more mature than them, you have no choice but to join them._

 _35\. What, Kana has Mermaid abilities from her mother Azura?! Please hide her from anyone who will use her for science or entertainment or even the government. I MEAN IT!_

 _36\. Does anyone took Lute's favorite sea horse plushie from her room? Please return it back she does not listen to us and also disobeying our command._

 _37\. Good news, we have found Deirdre in the forest but the bad news is, she is suffering severe bite wounds in her arm and Gods its so big. If anyone sees Arvis or Sigurd or both please tell them that she is doing fine and please refrain these two men from entering the infirmary and that includes her children. Since we are under research whether if the bite wounds she got are wolf bite or zombie bite?_

 _38\. Chrom, calm down. I'm sorry we forgot to celebrate your entry into smash brothers. But that does not give you the right to smack everyone for forgetting_

 _39\. Also, don't think you can get away with beating up Robin for marrying Lucina while your there. Just because I'm not there does mean I'll you get away with that._

 _40\. New Years Corrin and New Years Azura, I am giving you some of your firework arrows back to use on the troublesome Quintet. That prank they pulled on you was too far, to put it lightly. Do me a favor though, MAKE. THEM. PAY._

 _41\. To avoid confusion between our resident Leon and the guest Leon, please call the latter Mr. Belmont since he doesn't want to call him Baron because he gave up that title a long time ago._

 _42\. Lucina, I will say only this once:_ _ **DON'T YOU EVER DARE PUT AN EARTHBOUND REFERENCE IN THE VG! JUST BECAUSE THE ON GOING CURRENT VG INVOLVES THUNDER AND THE COLOR BLUE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GO HAPPY HAPPYIST, DON A BLUE ROBE AND CHANTING 'BLUE BLUE'! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BLUE PAINT FROM?!**_

 _43\. Will somebody calm Zelgius down?! He wanted to go to the portal and kill Ike just because he became an assist trophy instead of an actual fighter (well an Ike echo). Be grateful that you and Tiki enter the AT roster and Lyn will not be alone now._

 _44\. To all the remaining participants in the VG, please ignore the chanting Lucina and continue what you are doing. I ask Marth to keep an eye on her._

 _45\. Loki, for all that is holy, please don't play tricks on us by disguising as any of the heroes. I received numerous complains now_.

If all of you didn't follow the rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

Leon Belmont saw the chaos on the second floor. He was with Triela, Marth and Lyn. "So much chaos down there." The ex-baron muttered under his breath. "Can I survive in here?"

"As long as no one knows Mr. Dracula, you're safe." Marth said. "I already said that to the others so don't worry about it."

" I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain trickster was using a laptop that she 'borrowed' from Kiran and she researched a certain vampire from the Castlevania universe.

* * *

 **You can suggest your laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welconme!**


	3. Numbers 46- 69

**Here's chapter three! Sorry for delay!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: Nos. 46-51: PikaLoverNYA, 52-57: Indigo One and 58-62: Ally Nicole Rose. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the 'Blue, blue' VG (as Lucina calls it) has been ended (with Reinhardt as the declared winner while Merric is comforting a crying Linde), new heroes are arrived and we spotted a floating island but all of you didn't follow the rules, I will add more in this book. By the way, will someone fetch Anna and Sharena for me? I've got a bad feeling about this:

 _46\. Attention all of the Heroes, I have suddenly receiving reports from various summoners from various dimensions that all of the Heroes will be "zapped by light" from a mysterious enemy and became "spirits" in the future. I don't know that anyone would believe that but I've heard from them that the Smashers are the only ones who can retain their physical forms._

 _47\. Lissa? What? You've heard that your son, Owain, that in his spirit form, he will constantly taunt the opponents while holding the killing edge and POSSESSING CHROM IN THE FUTURE?! Just how does the reports I've been receiving wanted to show me? Anyway, Chrom, you are not going to complain that it will happen to only you in the future. From what it was said on the report, ALL "SPIRITS" will possess ALL FIGHTERS so Lucina will join in the fun of being possessed by Owain "spirit"_

 _48\. Don't bother ask why Eliwood's "spirit" will burn the stage in the future. I've sent this report to Kiran in hopes that Eliwood will know about this._

 _49\. Lon'qu, STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT! YOU WILL POSSESS A FEMALE IN THE FUTURE FOR THE SAKE OF THE KILLING EDGE SO SUCK IT UP AND ENDURE IT! On the plus side, there's still time for you to handle it._

 _50\. Never EVER try to ruin the tearful reunion of the Corrins and Mikoto, after she have arrived. ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE MET THE KANAS FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

 _51\. Mikoto, don't cry after you learned about that Corrins are in Smash tournament since the one who made it is making sure that there are no serious injuries. If you're not convinced, ask Marth. He's the most experienced Smasher._

 _52\. Corrin(s), while I'm happy your (all of your versions) mother arrived, please don't try to hug her to death. That Summoning is not cheap._

 _53\. Mikoto, please don't try to pair any of your children with anyone, ESPECIALLY with those already married._

 _54\. No, I don't think Sumeragi is able to be called- hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm not the one controlling it._

 _55\. All of you Heroes, quit asking when Kiran will return._

 _56\. Mikoto, don't ask about Anankos. Yes, Dragons (technically Manakete) is here but like I said, I don't control that one._

 _57\. ALL OF YOU, Stop trying to escape from my sight already! I already have a half a mind to implant all of you with Tracker, don't make that real!_

 _58\. Lissa, Stop with the pranks! I know there harmless, but they're still not right, and too many of them could mean the Troublesome Quintet will try to pick you up._

 _59\. Speaking of Troublesome Quintet, where the heck is L'Arachel? And Eirika and Innes too for that matter? This can't be good, everyone keep your eyes open!_

 _60\. Oliver! Why are you in the hospital now? Huh? You tried to put the new white wings accessory on Lucius by force so he'd look prettier and then Raven beat you up? Well, you had it coming. I'll leave you to the medics Mikan._

 _61\. Also Raven, while I don't blame you for what happened to Oliver (he had it coming), next time just try not to beat him so bad he has to spend a week in the infirmary like now._

 _62\. ATTENTION HEROES! L'Arachel has taken off to god knows where with Innes and Eirika! Find them at all costs and everyone (especially Ephriam and Tana), feel free to go to town on L'Arachel when you find her!_

 _63\. The floating island the Anna and Sharena spotted in the sky are called "Aether Islands" and it was used for aether raid battles so I suggest all of you to try it out but NO turf wars between you people! It only meant to battle enemy islands!_

 _64\. Don't call the Aether Island 'Laputa'. I know what you did there._

 _65\. Nina is NOT allowed to pester Mr. Belmont about the m/m love lives of his descendants (And I know that you found it from some sources). I swear that if you do that one more time, I will send you to prison. And no, Leon had enough of those m/m fanfics since it involves you-know-who._

 _66\. Attention! I received the news that King Surtr of Muspell will be permanently joining us so you are NOT allowed to assassinate him just because he caused you trouble._

 _67\. Connected to no. 66, the Nifl sisters are NOT allowed to assassinate Surtr just because he destroyed your kingdom and killed your mother and Gunnthra (yes, Gunnthra. We know that we revived you using those phoenix downs that Ike gave to me before he leaves for the vacation) and don't gave me the puppy eyes! I don't know when Hrid is going to show up._

 _68\. Alright, what happened to you, Loki? Why did you have a lump on your head? Okay, so you're disguised as you-know-who and shared the shit out of Mr. Belmont? So that's why I hear him shouting and the sound of the whip cracking throughout the hall. You deserved that, trickster._

 _69\. Until further notice, Loki will stay 50 feet away from Mr. Belmont. She scared the shit out of him by disguising as you-know-who and received a whipping from him. By the way, I'm confiscating your staff so that you will not caused anymore mischief._

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Triela.

* * *

"So, Surtr's here." Fjorm said, clenching her fist in anger. "I won't forgive him of what he did to our kingdom!"

"Fjorm, relax." Gunnthra calmed her sister down. "There's a saying that yesterday's enemy can become tomorrow's ally so there is a higher chance that the King Surtr that will join us is came from another timeline where Muspell didn't invade Nifl."

"Big sis's right, Fjorm!" Ylgr agreed at Gunnthra happily. "Maybe that Surtr will be a different Surtr!"

"I hoper so." Fjorm sighed then asked. " **WHEN IN THE WORLD WILL HRID SHOW HIMSELF UP?!** "

"FJORM!"

* * *

"Okay, what happened to Loki?" Laegjarn asked Laevatein as they saw Loki lying in the bed, with a big lump on her head.

"She played a trick on one of the guests and said guest whacked her with his whip for disguising as, well, only he know." Laevatein answered.

Laegjarn sighed as a reply then she changed the topic. "Did you hear the news?"

"About father?"

"So, you know." The silence ensures for about ten minutes until Laegjarn spoke.

"Can't believe father's going to be here."

"Agreed." And they both sighed as a conclusion. This is NOT going to end well.

* * *

 **Don't forget to suggest your laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	4. Numbers 70-87

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Notes: nos. 70-72: agarfinkel, nos. 73-78: Delta477, nos. 79: Heavenschoir, and nos. 80-82: Ally Nicole Rose. The rest are mine.**

* * *

Dear Order of Heroes,

This is your temporary summoner speaking.

Since the unexpected VG has been ended (with Fjorm as the declared winner while Gunnthra and Hrid are calming a crying Ylgr down), new changes in the order and we have a brand new enemy looming by the horizon but all of you didn't follow the rules again, I will add this in the book. Will somebody call Sharena for me? This bad vibes that I feel right now is somehow related to her:

 _70._ _Do not make any Yo Mama jokes about Mikoto._

 _71\. To the Muspellan Royal Family and Helbindi, do not attack the Nifl Royal Family just because they beat you in the now finished voting gauntlet._

 _72\. To Joshua, Male Morgan, and Siegbert, would you please stop complaining about everything being "a drag"?_

 _73._ _Mikoto, please stop giving both Azura and New Year's Azura death glare for marrying your sons, Tobi and New Years Corrin. They would've asked for your permission except you unfortunately passed away before they could._

 _74\. Connected to no. 73, please stop giving both Grimas death glares because they married your daughter, Corrin, and fallen Takumi. We have too many overprotective parents figures. Believe me when I say we don't need another Hector running around._

 _75\. Hoshidan Royals, please do not smother Mikoto. I know you're all very excited to see her again but they are more of you compared to the number of Corrins and your more likely the smother her than they are._

 _76\. Young Azura, please do not worry about the death glare Mikoto is giving to older versions of you. She doesn't hate you, She's just being an overprotective mother._

 _77\. Julius is in the infirmary due to a brutal beating from the Adrift heros. He pulled a inappropriately harsh prank on Young Azura that brought her to tears. He will be equipped with an electric shock collar that will go off if he gets within 50 feet of Young Azura._

 _78\. Connected to no. 77, don't come crying to Julius. That prank was so bad I almost considered giving you the same punishment as all Oliver for when he almost drowned Kana and Zen. You know how bad he had it so you should consider my decision a mercy._

 _79._ _Don't call Aether Island "Aincrad", unless you want Permadeath be implemented as well. I know what you did there and where it came from._

 _80._ _Okay, who hit Oliver in the balls this time? Libra? Why? Oliver tried the same stuff on him that he tried with Lucius then Libra hit him with the Wo-Gūn? Well okay then, he brought it on himself._

 _81\. Owain, don't question who the heck Odin is. It's complicated to say the least and could potentially cause a time paradox._

 _82\. Attention Heroes! The Sacred Stones Heroes found Eirika, Innes and L'Arachel! As for anyone questioning why the latter is in the infermary looking like she's been beaten, burned and frozen hard, well, it's because what she was doing with the former two was not pleasant and Ephriam, Tana, Seth, Joshua And Lyon have her the beating of a lifetime._

 _83\. I receive some news that aside from the four blessings, we have additional ones which is Light, Dark, Astra and Anima and the ones who will receiving it are called "Mythic Heroes" so all Legendary Heroes are NOT allowed to complain why they are better than you if they are arrived._

 _84\. In addition to that, we have Beast Units, and majority of them will be came from Tellius, Ylisse, Hoshido and Nohr so all manaketes are NOT allowed to complain why they are better that you. Besides,_ _ **FALCHION, NAGA AND THE BINDING BLADE HAVE NO EFFECT AGAINST THESE BEAST UNITS!**_

 _85\. Our new enemy is now the ruler of the dead named Hel and yes, she looks like a grim reaper so YOU SMASH GROUP ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE 'GRIM REAPER' JOKES WHEN WE FIGHT HER! Or have you people forgotten that we have a certain Guest who has the ability to vanquish the night?_

 _86\. Good news to both Robins: You have given a personal tome that is effective against colorless units, but you are NOT allowed to use our resident archers, dagger users and healers as a target practice! Use it on the enemy side, dammit!_

 _87\. To the Whitewing Sisters, you are NOT allowed to complain why your new weapons are the same effect to your old ones! We have a weapon refinery so refine it!_

If you don't follow these rules, I will add more.

-Triela

* * *

 **You can still suggest your laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
